Uraltugo Noi Nueph
|kanji = ウーゴ |romaji = Ūgo |gender = Male |allies = Aladdin Amon Paimon |enemies = Judar |occupation = Guardian of the Sacred Palace Djinn Household Member (former) Magi (former) |affiliation = Solomon Aladdin (former) Alma Torran (former) |manga = Night 1 |anime = Episode 1 |japanese = |english = |cantonese = Zan-sing Jip}} Ugo (ウーゴ, Ūgo) is the first thought to be the Djinn of Aladdin, though he's later revealed to belong to King Solomon.Night 66, Page 17 He is a former Magi from Alma Torran.Night 215, Page 17 Ugo and Aladdin have been friends for a long time and Aladdin has honored his friend by naming the Magic, "Ugo", after him.Night 150, Page 16 Appearance Ugo has a huge, incredibly muscular body, but no visible head, and is nearly naked except for a loincloth. Sometimes, Aladdin rides where his head is supposed to be, causing people to think he is disproportionate. His head is missing due to Aladdin not being able to summon enough strength to bring him out. He has shoulder-length hair, a third eye in his forehead, and, according to Aladdin, is very handsome. When Ugo was a part of the Resistance, he wore glasses and had spiky hair. Personality Ugo respects Aladdin a lot, calling him Emperor and will do anything to protect him. In his battle against Judar, when Aladdin was injured, Ugo became enraged and went on a rampage against Judar, crushing him. He is also very shy around women and faints at their touch, a trait exploited by Paimon to tease him. History Ugo used to live in Alma Torran and was one of King Solomon's Three Wise Magi. Before that, he was part of Solomon's resistance that sought to overthrow the orthodox government. Ugo was with Aladdin in the "Room of Fortitude". For a long time they were unable to escape. Ugo taught Aladdin everything he knows. Aladdin used one of his wishes to make Ugo his friend. They had good times together until it was time for Aladdin to leave. Ugo went with him, but his head wasn't so lucky. Plot Dungeon Arc When Aladdin first end up meeting a thieves guild, they try to rob him. Aladdin blows in his flute and summons Ugo, thus destroying the guild.Night 1, Page 5 He later summons Ugo when he goes to with Leila to help save Sahsa and her caravan from thieves.Night 1, Page 37 Ugo easily defeats many thieves, but Leila thanks him and by mistake touches him, causing him to faint and he goes back.Night 1, Page 42 Aladdin blows his flute and throws it in mid air, summoning Ugo and demolishing the guild.Night 1, Page 46 He is next seen surprising Alibaba Saluja.Night 2, Page 35 Kouga Arc In this arc, Ugo is first seen while the Kouga Clan were celebrating. Aladdin wanted the people who saved him to meet Ugo. Ugo released his hands from the flute scaring everyone thoroughly.Night 18, Page 14 This caused everyone to question who Aladdin is revealing that Aladdin is a Magi. Ugo is next seen when the women of the Kouga clan are kidnapped, he along with Aladdin and Baba rushed over to them on his back, only to find out that they had already been saved by Dorji and the rest of the Kouga clans men.Night 21, Pages 4-14 Once they finished and the women were safe Ugo went back into the flute. He wasn't seen again until Aladdin sensed that Hakuei Ren and Seisyun Ri were in trouble. Ugo knocked away Ryosai and his men and saved them.Night 24, Page 22 Afterwards Hakuei's metal vessel began to glow and Aladdin touched it summoning Paimon. Ugo then has a unheard conversation with Paimon. This includes her teasing him of his shy nature to women but ends with Paimon refusing his offer saying that she will only help Hakuei become king. Ugo was called back to his flute and was not seen for awhile.Night 25, Pages 6-12 Morgiana Arc Ugo is first seen saving Aladdin and Morgiana from slave traders thus allowing for their escape. Because of this he was recognized by Leila and Sahsa.Night 31, Page 15 Balbadd Arc Ugo summoned by Aladdin surprised Sinbad and Jafar. He is fully summoned while Aladdin teaches Sinbad that he is a Magi.Night 33, Pages 13-14 Ugo is next seen when Aladdin summons him to stop the fog troupe from further attacking and stealing Balbadd's food and money. He is only out for a short while until Aladdin calls him back because of Alibaba's interference.Night 35, Pages 14-20 He is not seen again until he is summoned by Aladdin to save him from Judar's Lightning Magic.Night 46, Page 16 He quickly begins his attack on the other Magi and though it appears he had a hard time at first; he ultimately defeats Judar. As Ugo is about to deal the final blow, Judar he is saved by Kougyoku Ren and Koubun Ka. While Judar is being healed by Koubun, Ugo squares off against Kougyoku. Despite his best efforts he is quickly defeated by Kougyoku's Djinn weapon equip. She blew a hole through his chest causing Aladdin great anger and desperation to save him. Trying to save Ugo by giving him Magoi almost kills Aladdin from exhaustion.Nights 46-50 Afterwards, Ugo welcomes Aladdin in the Holy Palace. Aladdin is sure that he died, but Ugo explains that it's not the case, only his Rukh has been brought to the Holy Palace, but because of his recklessness, he really could have died. Ugo is sad that he couldn't bring Judar as well. Then, Ugo recalls that Aladdin went on a journey on whim, met Djinn and their masters. He tells what Rukh Guidance and fate are. He mentions that there are people that want to go against it, to fall into depravity. He was surprised seeing Magi dyed in black. Aladdin also should have died because they changed fate, but Ugo opposed it. To do this, he used all of the Magoi his master left him, but as Aladdin isn't his master, though his Magoi is his copy, he couldn't do anything. Ugo says that with the last power of the flute he brought him to the Holy Palace to give Aladdin something important. He shows him Alibaba, who will die, even though it's not the original flow. What is needed to dispel the darkness is a "miracle", which is Magi's mission. He then sends Aladdin on a journey to obtain his masters, Solomon's Wisdom. Ugo then in his thoughts bids Aladdin farewell, saying that he won't meet him the second time. He thinks that it's still too early to let him be alone, but quickly thinks of all people Aladdin met and made friends. He opens the Door and asks Solomon to take Aladdin back to the surface and grant his miracle upon him.Night 66 Magnostadt Arc Ugo is in the Holy Palace, waiting for Titus Alexius. When he arrives, Ugo, with a smile, says that he must be Aladdin's friend. Titus asks him who he is.Night 197, Page 18 There, Ugo asks Scheherazade, who also is presents, if is she sure that it shouldn't be her, but the boy over her instead. Scheherazade points at Titus, even though Titus doesn't understand anything. Ugo then smiles and exclaims, "Alright. Time to go, new «Magi»... To the world that is waiting for you!" and send him through the gate.Night 198, Page 12 Alma Torran Arc Abilities Amon_and_Ugo.png|Ugo's size compared to Amon Ugo fire.png|Ugo's Heat Magic Heat Control :Ugo has the ability to control the 1st type of Magic, Heat/Fire. Immense Size :Ugo has a giant body with equal strength. He can easily defeat large groups and even an army. Ugo was able to defeat even Judar who himself was a Magi and had strong Ice and Lightning magic. He destroyed Judar's Borg with his sheer strength. Heat Magic Ugo uses heat magic to attack. The heat magic he displayed was called Scorching palms. Ugo indirectly taught this magic to Aladdin. Magi Aladdin can summon Ugo but later on Ugo tells him that he is not Aladdin's Djinn. Summoning To summon Ugo, Aladdin must blow into his flute, thus giving him Magoi. Battles/Events Relationships Aladdin Ugo cares very much for Aladdin and was his first friend. He protected and taught Aladdin during their times together. When he sends Aladdin back to the other world, he is sad that he is being left behind, but is happy Aladdin has other friends he can rely on. Trivia *Ugo gets very nervous around females, such as when Leila accidentally touches him, and when Paimon teases him. However, he does get used to Morgiana later on. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Djinn Category:Magi Category:Solomon Category:Alma Torran